Ponyville
Back to Locations is a small city located in western Equestria. It can be accessed via Route 1 from the south, Route 2 from the north, and Route 22 from the west. it has a population of 30. 'Music' Comming on future update ... - coded by ... (from/inspired by (episode reference))... . Song owned by ... . 'Places of Interest' 'Ponymon Acadamy' The Ponymon Academy is a school where you can learn about Ponymon battles, and status ailments. Reading the blackboard gives you information about Sleep, Poison, Paralysis, Burn, and Freeze, while reading the girls notes on the table gives you information on Brony battles, gyms, and the Elite Four. Old Man.png|Old man blocking Route 2. Ponyville old man 2.png|You wanna learn how to catch a Ponymon? 'Old Man' The old man stands to the north of town near the entrance to Route 2. He blocks the path going north until the player goes to the Ponymon Mart and delivers Oak's Parcel. After delivering the parcel, the Old Man ask if you want to learn how to catch Ponymon, but before you can respond, he will tell you "too bad!" However he will give you a single Pony Ball. 'Ponyville Gym' The gym located in Ponyville is locked when the player first visits due to the lack of a Gym Leader. The gym re-opens later in the game after the player has received all seven Gym Badges. More will be known as the game expands. 'Sleeping Man' The man sleeps in a small area that requires Cut or Surf to reach. He wakes up with a yawn, and tells the player of a weird dream he had of a Discord stealing his dream. He offers to teach the move Dream Stealer to one of the player's Ponymon so that he can forget. 'Ponymon Mart' Ponyville is the first town the player encounters that has a Ponymon Mart. When the player first visits, the Ponymon Mart employee will ask you to deliver a parcel to Prof. Oak for him. You will be unable to purchase items until you deliver the parcel. Once the delivery is complete, you will be able to buy or sell items at the Ponymon Mart. Items: *Ponyball: A ball thrown to catch a wild Ponymon. 200bits *Juice: A 100% pure juice used to restore a Ponymon's HP. 100bits *Antidote: A spray type medicine used to cure Poison. 100bits *Parlyz Heal: A spray type medicine used to cure Paralysis. 200bits 'Items' Potion: Behind the bush near the old man. Ponyball: Given to you from the old man after he teaches you how to catch Ponymon. Dream Eater: Talk to the sleeping man (requires Surf or Cut). He will teach it to one of your Ponymon. 'Signs' 'Trainer Tips' *"The battle moves of Ponymon are limited by their Power Points, PP. PP does not stand for Pinkie Pie in battle. That'd be silly." *"Catch Ponymon and expand your collection. The more you have, the easier it is to battle." 'Locations and Notices' *Coming soon 'Trivia' *This location was called "VIRIDIAN CITY" in FireRed. Back to Locations Category:Towns